metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Solid-Boss
Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Heiwa to Wahei no Blues page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Drawde83 (Talk) 05:20, 18 November 2010 Image uploads. Hi. I appreciate your contributions to the site, but I kinda need to take care of several uploads to the wiki right now, especially seeing how the add-to-gallery portion has a 50-recent-images limit to it, and I need it for a project regarding the Metal Gear Online equipment article. In other words, can you stave off from posting images until at least next week? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 23:26, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Anniversary pages. Hi. First off, I want to say to you excellent job with the 25th Anniversary page. Second, I request for some assistance for the 20th Anniversary page. I don't really know much about the 20th Anniversary on what to note, and I also don't know enough Japanese to do an effective job at translating the 20th Anniversary site. Due to your work on the 25th Anniversary page, I was hoping you could help. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 12:32, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I hardly know anything about the 20th Anniversary either... However, I will look up some stuff from achieves and such and will try to complete and fill in the 20th Anniversary page. It will just take some time to do. Solid-Boss (talk) 00:56, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Wait, Play Arts Kai didn't do MGS4 or MGS3? Odd. I thought they did that Old Snake figurine (like this one here:Metal gear snake (1).jpg)? Also, regarding the MGS3 thing, I thought they released figurines of The Boss and Naked Snake? I remember the Official (Japanese) 25th Anniversary Site having pictures of figures of Naked Snake and The Boss on that site? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 22:37, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Nope, there's not Play Arts KAI of MGS3 or 4. Yet... The MGS4 Old Snake (Black and Olive Darb) and Raiden figures were done by Medicom Toys, The MGS3 Naked Snake and The Boss figurs were made by Hot Toys as part of their Action Heroes set. They look similar but they not Play Arts KAI.Solid-Boss (talk) 22:49, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Question regarding pre-orders Hi. I was wondering about something. Assuming you live in America, will you try to preorder Rising from Wal-Mart so that you can then upload the contents of the Wal-Mart game CD onto this site? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 04:04, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Sadly, I'm not American or live in America. But as usual I will look around as soon as the game is released. Solid-Boss (talk) 03:01, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :That's okay, there are plenty of Americans on this site. I'll just ask one of them. If all else fails... well, I guess I'll do a second pre-order from Wal-Mart. Anything to make sure this site has everything. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 03:47, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :BTW, I decided against preordering it. Have some things to pay off, so you're free to look around when its released. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 18:38, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ::On second thought, I preordered it, in case there wasn't anything available on the internet. I'll send the game back as soon as I upload any information on the CD, just in case sending it back means resubmitting the CD as well. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 03:11, February 19, 2013 (UTC) New cards. Hi. Some new cards came out, in case you aren't aware: http://www.metalgearsolidtv.com/2013/02/metal-gear-solid-social-ops-new-sunny.html Weedle McHairybug (talk) 12:53, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Peace Walker DLC camo requests. Hi. I noticed you uploaded an image of the WALKMAN shirt from the Japanese Peace Walker. I have a request for you relating to that: Assuming you have them, can you upload the genuine camo index grades for the Monster Hunter related DLC shirts? My attempt at finding them was downright impossible, and I was only able to find the images of the actual shirts, not the camo index for each one. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 03:33, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Wait, never mind. That was actually my own. Forgot to put it on there myself. Oops. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 03:38, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Desperado Scientist image. I appreciate your help, but next time, try to name it something so it doesn't conflict with another image with the same name. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 00:54, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Social Ops card collection. Hi. I was wondering something: Where DID you manage to find many of those cards from Social Ops? We might want to add in the remainder soon, especially with the impending shutdown. Also, we might need to implement the missions in that game as well, especially seeing how the last mission will be downloadable 13 days from now. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 11:03, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Found all the images on the Social Ops website and this website: http://w.livedoor.jp/mgssop/d/%a5%c8%a5%c3%a5%d7%a5%da%a1%bc%a5%b8 All the missions were posted in the news collum of the game's website. However, since it's in Japanese, the translations are terrible so you really can't understand what you really have to do. Solid-Boss (talk) 18:23, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :So there are at least 17 missions if we go by today's news, right? And there are probably three portions to each mission, at least, which means... at least 51 missions overall, right? Well I guess that means we have a heavy workload ahead of us. About that other site, apparently its missing a lot of the cards. I really hope we've got most if not all of the cards they haven't accounted for, because we're (this wiki is) dead if it turns out we don't. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 18:37, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Final Mission of Social Ops Hi. What's the final released event mission for Social Ops (the one that was to be released either on Halloween or November 13th)? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 18:28, November 16, 2013 (UTC) It's the Defeat the Shagohod mission. That's the last ever mission. Solid-Boss (talk) 22:54, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Your reply Listen, I am not gonna yell at you, I am not mad at you...just a little disappointed. Assassins Creed Wiki allows fanon on their wiki and nothing bad has happened, no one freaks out about it, and it's still an encyclopedia as you have stated. Plus the admins have allowed me to write this stuff for the past two years, and no one had an issue, it's just now that they were becoming articles did that one user start freaking out. Now...I don't want to sound like I am just crying here to get you to change your reply...I just wanted to let you know. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 21:53, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Image uploads Aoji prints. Hi. Assuming you are able to, can you upload the Aoji-released Metal Gear-series prints? I'd do it myself, but trying to copy and paste is proving to be extremely difficult as a window pops up in French requesting I either press control or just point and click to open a new tab, and it's not working. I only got Our Destiny up thanks to Facebook uploading it beforehand. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 16:54, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Tokyo Game Show article. Hi. I started the Tokyo Game Show article a few days back, so I was wondering if you could, I don't know, do extensive additions to the article, similar to what you did with the Metal Gear 20th Anniversary article? I've gotten as much as I can afford to put up, but there are several things that barring an extensive knowledge of Japanese I really can't afford to hunt down any information. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 16:12, August 7, 2015 (UTC)